


On the Surface

by AmIRightBoys



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics), DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmIRightBoys/pseuds/AmIRightBoys
Summary: Orm escape prison to find a surface dweller and fall for her, but a few years later it comes to bite him back.
Relationships: Orm Marius/Original Female Character(s), Orm Marius/Reader, Orm Marius/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	On the Surface

If you had told him 5 years ago that he'd be here, it probably won't end well for you. Yet here he was, a hand on his wife's stomach as they cuddled up in bed. She was fast asleep, hand over his, and peacefully dreaming. She was only weeks away from delivering their child. He used to hate her, not her specifically but her kind. He wanted to go to war with them, but it quickly changed when she found him. He had run from the prison he was in after his half brother took over. He crawled up on land and found by her. Y/N was just walking her dog on the beach to find him injured and barely awake on nearby rocks. She immediately took him to the hospital and visited him there to make sure he was okay. Before he could blink, they were living together. He used to hate the idea of being with a surface dweller, yet it he couldn't seem to stop himself. Orm planned to only tell here about his true past and identity if they were to get married, but plans changed when she revealed she was pregnant. They by no means planned it, yet they were very excited and decided to get married after everything settled down. When he first told Y/N about Atlantis and his past, she thought it was so weird prank. It wasn't until he showed that he could breathe underwater did she start to believe him. But yet here they were, almost 3 years from when he ran away, leaving behind all his hate for her and their child. He was kicked out of his thoughts of the past as she turned in her sleep, nuzzling against his chest. Orm moved his hand from her stomach to brush a strand of hair out of her face that tickled her nose. Placing a kiss on her forehead before he too drifted to sleep. 

\--------

Y/N was busy getting work done as Orm was asleep in the next room, as he had been up all night. Since their baby girl, named after a Greek sea nymph, Iaera, decided she wouldn't sleep unless she was being held or rocked. He stepped up to the pedestal and now she typed on her laptop as Iaera was in her playpen. Both of their concentration was suddenly broken as the doorbell rang out. Y/N quickly got up and answered to be meet by a tall, towheaded, pale woman. "Is Orm Marius here?" She asked.  
"Um yes but he's asleep. Why do you ask, do you know him?" Considering everyone who knew his name was either in town or under the sea, she guessed it had to be an Atlantean.  
"Yes, he's my son, and you are?"  
Y/N froze, realizing who she was,"Uh-I'm his fiance… you want to come in?"  
"Yes," Atlanna seemed equally surprised, but after entering was quickly distracted by Iaera trying to pull herself up to see what was going on,"Oh my- is this his and your child?"  
"Yes, you can hold her if you want," she picked up Iaera before handing to her grandma.  
"I wasn't expecting to see my first grandchild when I came here," Iaera grabbed a piece of Atlanna's long blonde hair.  
"What were you expecting?"  
"Honestly I don't know, but not this. Mostly expected to see him hiding out alone."  
"Why are you here?"  
Before she could answer, a tired Orm walked in. Woken up from all the noise outside," Mother, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, we have been looking for you since-," she paused, side eyeing Y/N.  
"She does know about Atlantis."  
"And what happened before we meet," Y/N added.  
"Since, you ran away we've been looking for you to bring you back. But, I see your views have changed," she looked down at little Iaera, who was chewing on her own pointer finger.  
"Can I talk to you privately," he asked. Atlanna handed Iaera back to Y/N. Luckily for all of them, she decided not to cry out and instead just wanted to go back to playing. Orm pulled her into the guest room on the other side of the house.  
"Mother please, I can't leave them, you should know how hard that is," he begged  
"I know, believe me I know, but when I came here, no one told me you had started a new life. Hell I don't even think anyone really knows what happened to you. Maybe I can reason with Arthur to let you stay."  
"Thank you, I don't want to leave them behind, especially Iaera, she's only 6 months and if I left she'd have no memory of me."  
"Orm," he held one side of his face to calm him," if there is anyone who pities this scenario, it's Arthur and I. Tomorrow I'll ask him, begging him if I had to to keep you here. But for now, I want to get to know my daughter in law and grandchild."  
The rest of the day, they caught her up on their life since he left. Telling funny stories of Orm getting use to surface life and culture. Even to this day, he didn't trust her dog every time it wanted to play. Iaera fell asleep in her playpen, so Orm decided to carefully put her in her crib. Atlanna turned to Y/N," If your worried that he has to leave, I promise I'll make sure he stays."  
"I hope it works, Iaera definitely seems to favor him "  
"I also worried about what kind of a father he would be like. Glad to see any fears be drowned out."  
"Is it because of his father?"  
"Yes, not the best role model for anyone. But at least he turned himself around."

\---------

The next day he just stared out the window worrying they'd take him away. Y/N was worried, trying to distract herself by working or cleaning. Then about 2:00 in the afternoon, he just saw his mother and Arthur walk up to the house. No guards, no Mera or Tom beside them, just the two. He quickly answered the door, wanting to know what was to happen next. The two walked in, Arthur similar saying,"So am I going to meet my niece or what."  
Orm looked at Atlanna for an answer, but she just comforted him by rubbing his back then moving towards the couch. "So, what's going to happen?" Y/N asked him.  
"I don't know, but I've got a good feeling. And you better stop Arthur , I'll took to mom," he patted her on the shoulder before she ran off and he walked and sat next to her.  
"What did Y/N run off for?"  
"Afraid Arthur may wake up Iaera from a nap. So, good or bad news?"  
"Good. I think Arthur worries about Iaera, pities her. Plus it's not hard to convince him that you don't hate surface dwellers-" she was cut off by him hugging her.  
"Thank you," she hugged him back, pausing as they saw Y/N quietly pushing Arthur out of the nursery. "You can hold her when she wakes up."  
Atlanna laughed under her breath, breaking the hug,"Although Y/N looks like she'd be able to handle this on her own if you had to go."  
"Don't even suggest it, she may kick her ass too."


End file.
